Golden Secrets
by yue-chan
Summary: Eles sempre estiveram juntos, só faltava coragem para admitir. Shounen ai, Oishi's POV


Golden Secrets

-

"Só o Soichiro para acompanhar os movimentos do Eiji."

Estremeci, a raquete quase escapando da minha mão. Você correu e devolveu a bola, gastando um segundo ou dois pra me olhar nos olhos.

_Aquela bola era minha._

Cerro os dentes, tentando voltar ao controle habitual. Estamos no meio de uma partida, não é hora de pensar nisso!

_Mesmo assim..._

Noto a mudança em seus gestos e me posiciono. Você me dá a brecha, eu aproveito. O último ponto é marcado. A torcida comemora.

_Mas o quê eles sabem?_

Voltamos para o banco, cercados de sorrisos e elogios. Me sento, o mais isolado que posso, tentando inutilmente pensar. Percebo então que Tezuka me encara, impassível, tão intensamente que penso que vou morrer, sufocado pela força daquele olhar.

Suspiro aliviado, quando ele desvia sua atenção para Fuji. Se nem mesmo ele notou, os outros eu consigo enganar.

Só que isso não muda nada.

Quem viu o jogo, adorou. Uma atuação perfeita, digna do "Golden Pair". A estratégia, o ritmo, as jogadas, nada denunciava a gigantesca rachadura escondida.

Mas eu sentia.

O esforço não era mais o mesmo. Os erros não mais aconteciam. Os pontos fracos deixaram de existir.

_Quando?_

_Quando você deixou de precisar de mim?_

Eu era o cabeça, o líder. O que analisava os adversários e traçava a estratégia, o que ditava o ritmo e ensaiava as jogadas. Tudo, absolutamente tudo do jogo era decidido por mim. Eu era o melhor...

Era.

Agora, eu me via muito lento e desengonçado, um reles principiante, tentando ao máximo te acompanhar, ou melhor, te alcançar. Não tenho dúvida, você poderia ter ganhado aquela partida sozinho.

Mas não o fez...

_Por quê?_

_Não quis me deixar mal, foi isso? Teve pena de mim?_

Tsc. Eu deveria te conhecer melhor, acreditar que seus motivos são tão justos quanto você. E não ficar aqui, pensando esses absurdos.

Se bem que, o que mais me dói nesse maldito orgulho ferido não é o "porque", e sim o "como".

Como você melhorou tanto, se estávamos sempre juntos? Você não é do tipo que treina escondido, muito menos sozinho.

_Como raios me passaste pra trás tão rápido?!_

Ainda me lembro de como tudo começou. Aquela disputa, agora tão distante. Eu poderia dizer que foi difícil, até mesmo que dei sorte, mas seria muita hipocrisia. Não...aquele jogo, que definiu o time de titulares não foi difícil.

Foi chato, irritante.

Ganhei por pouco, é verdade, mas senti como se tivesse perdido. Por um momento, achei que faria como Momoshiro e Kaoru, quase te declarei meu rival de tão bravo que estava. Só que o orgulho, como sempre, falou mais alto.

"Não vale a pena", eu dizia a mim mesmo, um sorriso no rosto por saber que, graças a mim, você não seria titular.

Por um bom tempo foi assim. Essa antipatia, quase instantânea. Essa raiva, sem valor algum.

Aos meus olhos, você não passava de um tolo. Um idiota metido a palhaço, tentando chamar a atenção. Um garoto mimado, que só se preocupava com o próprio umbigo. Eu não te entendia, sequer me dava ao trabalho de tentar.

Mas, nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar, não é mesmo?

E piorou, muito.

Porque, fosse pelo tédio ou, simplesmente, por osmose, eu comecei a reparar em você. Nos sorrisos, palavras, gestos...

Era tudo falso.

Quando percebi isso, não consegui mais esconder. A raiva simplesmente explodiu, levando tudo com ela e mandando a razão as favas. Na primeira oportunidade, te confrontei...

_XxX_

-Porque não age como você mesmo, palhaço? – minha voz saiu ríspida como nunca antes, enquanto te mantinha preso contra a parede.

-Porque se importa? – você rebateu, no mesmo tom, uma sombra estranha dançando em seus olhos.

-Odeio mentirosos. – praticamente rosnei, agarrando a gola do seu uniforme, te erguendo alguns centímetros do chão.

Eu não notei como seu corpo era leve e frágil, não percebi as marcas vermelhas que deixava em seu pescoço, não aceitei o quanto me doía fazer aquilo...

Mas doeu. Ainda mais quando seus olhos ficaram úmidos, cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

-Pelo menos eu admito que me importo. – você disse, a convicção queimando em cada sílaba. – E você,? Se preocupa mesmo tanto quanto aparenta?

Você se livrou de mim com um safanão depois correu, me deixando pra trás com a maior facilidade do mundo. Logo já brincava e sorria como sempre, nem parecia que tinha acabado de discutir.

_Pensando agora, eu nunca te pedi desculpas._

No mesmo dia foi anunciado que jogaríamos em dupla. A princípio, tentei argumentar, mas até Tezuka foi totalmente contra. Sem escolha, acabei me conformando.

É...Nessas horas eu vejo o quanto a vida é estranha.

Não vou dizer que foi um mal começo, poderia ter sido bem pior. Nossa rivalidade, se é que posso chamar assim, sempre ficou debaixo dos panos. Ninguém parecia notar.

O resto foi veloz como um saque rápido.

Comecei a reparar no efeito que você tinha sobre os outros, o poder escondido no sorriso. Você também foi deixando de provocar, procurando ser mais sincero comigo. Por fim, nós dois baixamos as barreiras e aceitamos um ao outro...

_XxX_

_Tudo isso pra nos separarmos de novo._

Uma mão toca a minha, rompendo a linha de pensamentos. Não preciso me virar pra saber quem é, tampouco para descobrir o que silenciosamente me pede.

Mas eu não posso fazer isso, não agora.

Me afasto, fugindo do doce contato. Você recolhe a mão, magoado. É como se eu tivesse te dado um tapa, não é? Eu sei.

Só que não consigo evitar.

Você poderia fazer dupla com qualquer um. Fuji, talvez até Ryoma, é só pedir com jeitinho. Alguém que entenda os seus movimentos...Que consiga acompanhar...

-Por quê? – sussurro, tão baixo que chego a confundir com um pensamento.

A última partida chega ao fim. Cordialidades são feitas e terminadas. Por fim, com um grande "obrigado", nos despedimos da nossa treinadora e ganhamos as ruas.

O grupo caminhava em meio a olhares admirados e conversas sem valor algum. Aos poucos, vou me deixando levar. Era tanta bobagem junta que eu não conseguia me manter isolado, ainda mais porque vinha de você a maioria das brincadeiras.

Porém, todo o seu esforço caiu por terra quando chegamos ao ponto da separação.

Me despedi com um sorriso no rosto, como se assim pudesse manter o calor do ambiente por mais tempo. Se por acaso isso ajudou os outros eu não sei mas, quando virei a esquina, vendo a rua silenciosa e deserta que me esperava, tive certeza:

Não adiantou nada.

-Vai me dizer o que está errado agora?

Estaquei, um arrepio frio subindo pela espinha. Não era pra você estar aqui! Não era pra estar me perguntando!

-Como assim? – tento soar o mais natural possível. Chego até a me virar, encarando firme os olhos avermelhados.

_Eu já consegui te enganar antes, será que dessa vez..._

-Tsc. Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

_Não._

Desvio os olhos, fitando o chão como se este fosse extremamente interessante. Ouço seus passos chegando de mansinho, quase hesitantes. Estranho, desde quando você é assim?

_Raiva ou medo?_ – a dúvida ecoa em minha mente, reforçada a cada passo. De algum modo, o que está para acontecer tem haver com essas duas palavras, eu sei.

Mas isso não me faz sentir melhor.

Você para bem a minha frente, nossos corpos separados por um palmo ou dois. O vento sopra, ondulando os fios ruivos, trazendo até mim seu doce e envolvente perfume. Suspiro rendido, me deixando apreciar.

-Eu fiz algo errado, Oishi? – seu tom é triste, tanto quanto seus olhos devem estar. Meu coração acelera, dividido entre angústia e raiva. Eu te fiz achar que...

_Não!_

_Não dá! Não posso!_

_Por favor..._

Fecho os olhos com mais força, como se assim eu pudesse sair desse pesadelo. Mas não adianta, não há saída.

-Por quê? – quando a pergunta finalmente sai, leva com ela meu coração.

_Perdão._

_Você só quer ficar ao meu lado, sempre quis._

_Mas eu vou te machucar novamente._

Você toca meus ombros, tentando me abraçar. No fundo, eu sei que te dói me ver assim, que você só quer me consolar, independente de eu dizer o que está errado ou não. Mesmo assim eu me afasto, empurrando suas mãos para longe. Abro os olhos.

_Corra._

_Corra pra bem longe, tampe os ouvidos._

_Porque, se você ouvir, vai se machucar._

_E eu não posso mais me conter._

-Porque faz dupla comigo, hein? Acha que não percebo quando se controla? Quando erra de propósito, só pra não me deixar mal? Eu não preciso da sua piedade Eiji! Não preciso e nem quero! Então, pare de perder o seu tempo e o meu, e arrume logo outra pessoa pra jogar com você!

Te vejo recuar lentamente, chocado demais para revidar palavras tão cruéis. A luz da lua reflete em suas lágrimas, dando ao seu rosto um brilho etéreo e lúgubre. Seus braços, antes abertos para mim, agora envolvem o próprio corpo, tentando inutilmente faze-lo parar de tremer.

Baixo o rosto mais uma vez, me sentindo o pior dos vermes. K'so! Porque minha máscara sempre quebra com você?

_Mentir para os outros é tão fácil..._

Respiro fundo, tentando me recompor. Você está chorando na minha frente, você precisa ser consolado.

_Eu posso esperar._

Dou um passo, depois outro e outro. Devagar, vou vencendo a pequena distância que nos separa. Meus braços te envolvem, te fazendo descansar em meu peito. Você não responde, só suspira, relaxando sob meu toque.

É tão estranho te ver assim, frágil, indefeso, logo você, que sempre foi tão forte. Se bem que isso só prova o quanto precisamos de você, o quão patéticos somos ante nossos próprios corações.

_E dizer que levei tanto tempo, só pra descobrir isso..._

-Perdão. – sussurro em seu ouvido, mesmo sabendo que não mereço. Te envolvo ainda mais apertado.

_Dentre todos, eu sou o único que realmente te conhece._

_O único que já viu por trás do sorriso._

_Eu deveria ser o último a te machucar._

-Perdão. – repito, tentando soar ainda mais sincero. Mas você continua estático. Essa tensão está me matando, cravando fundo em meu peito, estraçalhando meu coração. Se esta é a sua vingança, então prefiro a morte.

_Ainda tem volta?_

-Eu... – você começa, acendendo uma pequena chama de esperança no fundo da minha alma. Sua voz é tímida e falha, tanto que você tem que respirar fundo até conseguir continuar:

-Eu não sabia...que estava te machucando tanto mas, não vou mudar de dupla. Não tô nem aí pro seu orgulho besta, ou se vamos perder todas, eu não vou mudar, Oishi.

-Por quê? – dessa vez não há frustração na minha voz, é apenas uma pergunta, curta e simples.

-Porque eu não quero me separar de você. – você diz isso olhando fundo nos meus olhos, como se pudesse enxergar todo o meu ser. Não existe mais o alegre castanho-avermelhado, não, agora só brilha o rubro intenso, devorador, que atravessa minha alma e me faz arrepiar.

Me entrego.

Unimos nossos lábios num beijo voraz, queimando todos os nossos sentimentos, deixando-os a flor da pele. Eu sei, você também queria, há tanto tempo quanto eu.

_Nós sempre tivemos um ao outro._

_Só faltava coragem para admitir_.

Nos separamos, respirações ofegantes e sorrisos bobos. Nunca pensei que sufocar fosse tão bom.

-As pessoas são tão...problemáticas. – você diz, depois de recuperar o fôlego. A luz de uma das casas é acesa, fazendo seu rosto brilhar ainda mais.

-É mesmo? – perguntei divertido, dando corda ao seu estranho raciocínio.

-Hai. – você grunhiu, enlaçando nossos corpos e escondendo seu rosto no meu pescoço. Estremeci, me rendendo a doce carícia da sua respiração.

O tempo pareceu parar, deixando que ficássemos assim, somente aproveitando o calor um do outro. Um sorriso nasceu em meus lábios enquanto encarava o céu estrelado.

_Eu amo esses momentos._

_Sem máscaras, sem imposições._

_Só nós dois, simples, completos._

-Nos tornamos conhecidos, adversários, rivais. Depois viramos companheiros, amigos, irmãos...

-As brigas sérias, as outras tantas por bobagens. As provocações, as manias irritantes. – continuei a listar, lembrando de cada percalço até ali. – Chega a ser incrível nos completarmos tão bem, principalmente com nossos gênios.

-Eu sei. Perdi a conta das noites insones.

-Idem.

-Então, vamos combinar: da próxima vez, nos tornaremos logo amantes.

-Hai.

Os lábios se procuraram mais uma vez, como se selando a insana promessa. Os corpos se aconchegaram, os corações bateram em uníssono. Por fim, os olhos se encontraram, brilhantes e intensos, revelando a alma e o amor. Sorriram, duas almas gêmeas finalmente se tornando uma só.

Porque eram o golden pair.

Porque tudo que faziam juntos era perfeito.

_XxX_

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/

Primeira fic d POT, espero q tenha ficado boa. u.u'

Comentários, críticas e sugestões (ameaças d morte, talvez o.o) deixem um review! XD


End file.
